


We Will Go On

by emmatrash



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alternate Universes and Death, Character Death, Depression, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmatrash/pseuds/emmatrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate universe, when you die you move on to a different, alternate universe.  When Dan gets struck by a car, what happens in his original universe and the one he moves on to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IzzyGrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyGrace/gifts).



I went for a walk to clear my head that night as it was getting harder and harder to be around Phil. I’ve loved that raven haired goofball ever since I saw his first video. I could never admit that to him. We’re flatmates and best friends and that’s it. That’s all it ever will be. I noticed that our flat was just around the corner. I gathered my thoughts, my head still swirling with these thoughts of Phil and my crippling loneliness. Soon, I would have to look into his bright, blue eyes and pretend everything was okay. I looked up just in time to see a car right in front of me.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each Alternate Universe is slightly different. The more intense the death, the further the jump.

I felt someone pull the hood of my jacket back, just in time. Everything after that was just a blur. I rushed to my flat, thinking of this recent near death experience. It was too close for comfort. I opened the door to the flat and ran upstairs.  
“Phil?” I called out.  
“Yes Danny?” He peeked his head around the corner. “Why do you sound so frantic?”   
“I almost got hit by a car.” I heard something drop to the floor. Phil ran toward me and gave me a reassuring hug.  
“Dan, it’s alright.” What was happening? Sure, Phil and I were great friends but we never did stuff like this. He pulled away, still gripping my arms. “I’m glad you’re alright.” Then, out of nowhere, Phil Lester kissed me.   
__________________________________________________________  
*IN THE ORIGINAL UNIVERSE*   
PHIL POV

 

Dan had been gone unusually long. I decided I should probably call him to make sure he was okay. As I was about to dial his number, the phone rang.  
“Hello?”  
“Is this Phil Lester?” A stern voice answered me.   
“Yes.”  
“Dan Howell was struck by a car today.” My heart sunk into my stomach. “He’s in A&E in serious condition.” Tears began flowing down my cheeks. My best friend was dying and there was nothing I could do.  
“I’ll be right there.”


	3. 3

DAN POV  
I can’t believe I was kissing my best friend. Why was this happening? Phil has never acted like this and now he kissed me as if it happened all the time.  
“I’m sorry if that was too much too soon,” he said. “I am just really happy my boyfriend didn’t get hit by a car.” Phil took my hand and it all came rushing back. Phil and I had been dating for a couple months now. We had both admitted what we’d been feeling for years. I guess I must have been a little jostled up after that near death experience.   
“I need to go lay down.”  
“Okay. Feel better.” Phil kissed me on the cheek and I returned to my room, still recovering from the night I had had. 

 

*Original Universe*  
PHIL POV

Dan was dead before I even arrived at the hospital. My world was crashing down around me. My best friend was gone. I shouldn’t have let him walk alone when he had something on his mind. Now, I made the tub journey to my flat alone. I would never ride the tube with Dan again. He would never get his head stuck in the doors again. We would never laugh at strangers together again. I felt tears running down my cheeks and quickly wiped them away. I realized that this was our, my stop. I walked very slowly home. I didn’t want to go back to the empty flat but it was the only home I had. Once I reached the door, it took me a while to put the key in the lock. I went in, expecting to be greeted by Dan but instead I was greeted by the crippling realization that he was gone. I laid face down on his bed and cried. It smelled like Dan. I thought about everything we had done together. We have lived in 2 flats together, written a book, gone on tour, and created a community. Now, I was alone and the legacy of Dan and Phil was over. I thought about Dan, his deep brown eyes, his smile, his laugh, and I realized that he would never know. Dan Howell would never know I loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place a little in the future by the way,

Phil POV

 

It had been a week since Dan Howell had died. I hadn't left our flat although I didn't really want to be there anyway. It was our flat, our stuff, our memories. Everything was ours. It hurt to be in here but it hurt more to think of leaving. This was all I had left of the boy I'd loved. I had spent pretty much everyday of the past 10 years with that goofball and now he was dead. How was I supposed to carry on? How was I supposed to live knowing he was dead and he had died not knowing everything. I had lied to him about one thing ever since the day we first met. I would never get a chance to tell him. I got out of bed and went to make myself a coffee. 3 am is technically morning and who could blame me? My best friend was gone. I had been in an endless spiral of sadness ever since that terrible phone call. I was finally done with living in this dark hole. I never did make that cup of coffee.


	5. 5

Dan POV

The last week of my life had been one of the best weeks of my life. Phil and I had done all the gross couple things I'd always wanted to do. We want on walks in the park, saw movies, and spent every second of every day by each other's side. This felt so knew to me but Phil acted like this is what we did everyday and I guess it was.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Phil's sweet voice brought me back to reality.

"Oh nothing.  I was just daydreaming." He smiled at me, making my heart melt.  He had a way of taking my breath away and leaving me speechless every time he even looked at me. He sat down next to me and I pulled him toward me so we were both in my sofa crease.  He smelled of raspberries and he was soft and warm. "Wanna watch some anime?" I asked, looking longingly into his beautiful blue eyes. 

"Of course."  We ended up watching Attack on Titan until we fell asleep, entangled in the lounge.

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is the brainchild of me and my best friend.


End file.
